1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent mixtures with improved dermal compatibility which contain monoglyceride(ether)sulfates and selected fatty acid condensation products, to surface-active formulations containing these mixtures and to the use of the mixtures for the production of surface-active formulations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Formally, monoglyceride sulfates are products of the addition of sulfur trioxide to the primary hydroxyl group of a glycerol monofatty acid ester. Technically, however, they are complex anionic surfactant mixtures which are normally obtained by simultaneous transesterification and sulfation of mixtures of triglycerides and glycerol and subsequent neutralization.
Monoglyceride sulfates are distinguished by satisfactory performance properties and good dermatological compatibility. Reviews of the production and properties of monoglyceride sulfates have been published, for example, by A. K. Biswas et al. in J. Am. Oil. Chem. Soc. 3,7 171 (1960), by R. Chamanial et al. in J. Oil. Technol. Ass. Ind. 41 (1972) and by J. K. Jain in Indian J. Pharm. Si. 41, 181 (1979).
For many applications, the foaming power, particularly in hard water, and the dermal compatibility of monoglyceride sulfates and the corresponding ether sulfates are not entirely satisfactory.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to find a way of significantly improving the performance and skin compatibility of monoglyceride(ether)sulfates.